


Carol of the Beads

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Father Christmas has left some special toys under the tree for Sherlock and John…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope_Austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Austen/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Carol of the Bells.” 

Hark how the beads  
Slick anal beads  
All slide inside  
Stretching him wide  
  
Sherlock is here  
Feeling quite queer  
John meets his needs  
With anal beads  
  
And the hard on  
He has for John  
With tight cock ring  
Makes Sherlock sing  
  
Beads sliding out  
Make Sherlock shout  
John thrusting in  
Skin upon skin   
  
Oh how John pounds  
Making such sounds  
Sherlock just moans  
Whimpers and groans  
  
Gaily they fuck  
Sherlock’s in luck  
John makes him scream  
In this hot dream   
  
Coming, coming, coming, coming hard now  
Coming, coming, coming, coming hard now  
  
Oh, yes, they come  
Their blood does thrum  
Sherlock and John  
Shag until dawn…

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by request for Hope_Austen, who sagely pointed out that the line “Oh how they pound, raising the sound” in the original “Carol of the Bells” was too good to pass up. And also for DaisyFairy, who deserves every good and every naughty gift the holidays can bring. Leave me some kudos and comments, and maybe I’ll write a carol for you. :)


End file.
